


The Fall

by cielbun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielbun/pseuds/cielbun
Summary: Sebastian begins realizing his devotion lies deeper than that of a servant.He begins to fall in love with his master, this being a demon older than time itself's first love.And he's never experienced something quite so sweet.





	1. Falling

Sebastian practically destroyed the kitchen, unable to focus and spilling chocolate everywhere, causing it to splatter all along the walls and himself. He cursed underneath his breath and began to wipe it up, taking off his jacket to put in the wash. Sebastian was nervous. He felt it deep within himself, an unsettling feeling distracting him. He felt hot all over and was unable to focus on his chores for the manor. Having a pride to rival his master’s, he felt ashamed. How could he have fallen so far to such feeble human emotions? He asked himself.  
He was a demon, he was ruthless, he was bloodthirsty, he was in love.

Having served his master since he was a boy, it’s always been a relationship of a butler serving his earl. But as he watched him bloom into a young man, he couldn’t help but feel captivated by him. The older he got, the sharper his tongue grew and the more independent he became in his role as the head of the Phantomhive. He was just another human, nothing more and nothing less, yet something stood out about him. At first Sebastian began to ponder the fact that this was one of his longer contracts, their bond simply had strengthened, blurring the line between duty and compassion, but the more he served the more he realized his feelings were deeper than just his routine as a butler.

It began on the Earl’s 18th birthday, Sebastian had worked hard to ensure everything was in order as a ball was thrown, inviting his aunt, fiance, and aristocrats that knew of the Phantomhive name. Everything was perfect- he was one hell of a butler after all, yet the one thing he could not keep up to par was his master’s mood. He could tell he was growing uncomfortable. What kind of butler would he be if he could not keep his master happy on his birthday.  
He walked up to an earl surrounded by a swarm of people asking him his plans for the Funtom company, “If you may excuse us, the earl has some business he must attend to.” he bowed, beckoning a confused earl to follow him. He anticipated his master’s displeasure with the ball, so he had prepared a special treat for him.  
“Sebastian what is this all about?” The earl asked, more confused than annoyed at the idea of more work.  
The demon smiled coyly and sighed in mock annoyance, “Despite being the best teacher in your world, after all these years I still couldn’t teach you patience.”  
The earl scowled at the remark, now more annoyed than curious about what surprise his butler had waiting for him.

He led them to the earl’s bedroom where a cart of chocolate treats and tea stood beside his bed and the earl’s favorite reading materials lay on top of the duvet, including a few unreleased stories by his favorite author.

“Just this once I will allow you to eat sweets on the bed, consider this as my birthday present.” He said watching the evident surprise on the younger man’s face. “If you may excuse me, I shall take my leave and allow my lord to have some time to enjoy by himself.” Sebastian bowed, priding himself in how well of a role he plays as a butler. As he began to turn around he was cut off by the Earl’s voice.

“Sebastian,” he paused, like he didn’t know how to phrase what he wanted to say next, “Stay with me.” he said, quickly beginning to busy himself with the sweets on the cart. 

Caught slightly off guard, the butler smiled and bowed, “Yes my lord.” remaining at his place at the end of the room near the door. 

The earl looked up at him with annoyance, unable to believe his demon could hold knowledge from the beginning of time, yet still can be so daft. “Sebastian, you may come closer.” 

The butler began to walk towards his master, “Shall I serve you some tea my lord?” he asked, looking down at his master, only to be met with a big blue eye staring up at him. He paused a bit longer than usual, captivated by the earl. Despite serving him for years, he never seemed to realized how handsome a young man he had grown into. Yet even though he was an adult, he still held onto his softer features. His eyes were a deep blue with long eyelashes gently adorning it and with clear skin to set his pale complexion into a soft glow, becoming even more ethereal in the candlelit atmosphere of the room.

Noticing the butler’s pause, he began to feel self conscious, “Is there something on my face? It’s unbecoming of a butler to stare at his master like that.” He scoffed.

“Absolutely nothing my lord, I was just noticing at how much my lord has grown into a young man. I wasn’t aware you would ever make it past 5 feet.” Sebastian remarked, easing the tension.

“Tch, bastard, just come sit next to me.” He said, burying his face in his book as he patted the spot next to him.

Now this was new, the demon thought to himself. Nevertheless he obeyed, sitting next to his master. Not sure what his master wanted of him.  
The younger man rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, for once, leaving the butler speechless. 

“Don’t overthink this. I simply needed something to lean on.” He remarked to Sebastian, the butler staying quiet about the growing heat on his master’s cheeks.  
The earl began to rub his face into his butler’s arm, taking in the feeling of the coat and the smell of his demon. For the first birthday since that day, he felt genuinely at ease. He sat there in silence listening to the pseudo heartbeat of his butler, closing his eyes in contentment.  
Sebastian was lost. He didn’t know what exactly was going on yet he didn’t detest the situation either. He’s never experienced a contractor that acted in this manner towards him. He was confused, yet he felt his heart begin to swell, noticing the similarities between his master rubbing his face on his arm and that of a cat. But most of all, his heart began to grow at being treated so softly. Like a rose, the younger man was beautiful yet sharp, he felt content with such a person by his side. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around the earl, pulling him closer to his chest and noticing the distinct change of color in the man’s cheeks.

“I thought my lord would find it more comfortable in this position.” he said before his master could mention anything.

“It’s...fine…” He replied, not wanting to give way how flustered he really was. After gaining more of his composure he began to speak. “Sebastian, thank you, really.”

“My lord, that’s not necessary-” Sebastian began before getting cut off.

“I know we have a contract, but I really enjoy having you here...I suppose it’s convenient having one as entertaining as you serve me, ensuring I don’t get too bored.” He added on to avoid sounding too sappy. 

“It’s been a pleasure in serving my lord.” The demon said, sincerely.

“Yeah, well… don’t get used to such spoils demon.” The earl replied, unable to look his butler in the eye.

Despite planning on his master being surprised, Sebastian was the one taken by surprise tonight. Just as to be expected of his master, he never failed to keep him guessing.  
He leaned back a bit in order to allow his master to get comfortable, wrapping his arm around him a just a little bit tighter, pulling him a just a little bit closer.  
It was subtle but didn’t go unnoticed by the younger man. He buried his head in his chest before turning around to read the materials Sebastian had brought for him. The warmth enveloping him and the rhythmic sound of Sebastian’s breathing began to slowly lull the younger man to sleep. 

“Goodnight my lord.” Sebastian whispered, his face buried in the earl’s hair, taking in the soft lavender scent. He noticed the gentle flutter of his eyelashes as he said that before burying his face closer into Sebastian’s chest. The two men remaining like that for the rest of the night. 

That was when Sebastian’s second great fall began.

Moments such as those didn’t end there. At first it was subtle. While handing his master his tea he noticed the lingering touch on his hand from the earl as he reached to grab his cup from the butler. In the evenings, it began to become a more common occurrence for the butler to share a bed with his master, the earl's face buried in his demon's chest until daybreak, where Sebastian would get up just before his master awoke in order to ensure the morning tasks were attended to. After days that were particularly long and violent- as to be expected carrying out the duties as the Queen's watchdog, the earl would request for Sebastian to lay with him after his bath, both men silent, simply listening to each other's breathing, grateful for the other's well being. The demon wasn’t complaining though, relishing any contact he had with his master. Any excuse to get close to him he took. Sometimes on particularly slow days the earl would request for his butler to lay with him in the evening and simply share a conversation together, making jokes about the servants' incompetence and other nonsense.  
They’d often talk late into the night, Sebastian genuinely laughing at his master’s quips and jokes. He began finding himself finishing his tasks faster than usual in order to have more time to spend in his master’s company. The earl too had begun to try to finish his work faster too, in an attempt to retire early and request his butler accompaniment. It remained like that for the following year. The two of them falling deeper for the other yet both of the men’s pride were too great to admit it to themselves, even more so than to admit it to each other. 

So this was where Sebastian stood- in the kitchen, distressed, and covered in chocolate, looking around for some rags to clean up the mess he had made. He was embarrassed yet grateful no one was around to witness him in such a pathetic state. 

Until he heard a familiar laugh ring out behind him.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a mess and so is the earl.

The earl had finished drafting out a new plan to increase productivity within the Funtom company and was completely drained of any energy. He began stretching out his hand, cramped from writing the entirety of the day.

I deserve some type of reward for my work today, he thought as he got up with the intent to grab some chocolate buttercream from the pantry before noticing the time and stopping in his tracks.

Despite already being an adult, Sebastian still forced him to adhere to a strict dietary routine- which included no sweets before meals. It was almost 6 and he knew there was no way he could convince his butler to let him have his treat with dinner being so close. 

But being the stubborn young man he is, when he sets his mind to something, no man nor demon could stop him. He was the notorious ‘villainous nobleman’ after all, he’s constructed numerous plans to infiltrate illegal organizations taking place in London’s underground since he was a child, certainly sneaking into his own kitchen should be a piece of cake-literally.

Growing up in the manor, he’s memorized his butler’s routine fairly well and at this point the butler should be setting up the table, flitting in and out of the kitchen. He figured if he were to time it just right, he should be able to sneak into the pantry, grab a tub of extra chocolate buttercream icing he knew Sebastian always had on hand, and make it back out before the demon could come back into the kitchen, it was foolproof. 

As he walked the halls and began turning the corner the young man prided himself in the ingenuity of the plan, he, a human, was able to outsmart an entity older than time itself, how absurd.

As he entered the kitchen he jumped back in surprise seeing Sebastian right in front of him still preparing for the evening meal.

Initially he decided to abandon the plan and make his way out slowly before the butler could turn around, not currently in the mood to be scolded, but as he was halfway out the door, he noticed the chocolate splattered all over the walls.

How could a mess like this happen, could this be another one of Bard’s stunts? he pondered, but soon after catching a glimpse of Sebastian’s panicked face covered in chocolate, the realization suddenly dawned on him that this was the butler’s doing. 

The younger man suddenly forgetting about the consequences of being caught, burst out laughing at the sight before him, this was the first time he’s ever witnessed his painfully “flawless” butler make a mistake. He wasn’t going to forget this anytime soon and would make sure neither did Sebastian. 

A devastated demon turned around to face him. 

“Ah...young master, my apologies for you having to bear witness to such a piteous site, it appears dinner might run a bit later than usual, I have failed you as a butler of the Phantomhive Estate. Allow me to-” Sebastian said panicking, hurriedly wiping down the counters before the man could get any closer.

“Just stop talking already” the earl said in between laughs, “it appears you’ve been punished enough, I’ll assist you in tidying up.”

“My lord, it’d be humiliating as a servant to allow the young master to have to stoop so low as assisting in such domestic duties, I cannot permit this under my management. I insist you take a seat in the parlor and I’ll be out with some hot tea in just a moment.”

“Are you questioning my authority? Am I not the head of this house?” the earl challenged.

The butler let out a defeated sigh, “My apologies my lord, allow me to fetch you an apron and a rag to assist in the clean up process.”

Sebastian was in shambles, inside and out. How did he get here? What went wrong to allow him to fall victim to such an incident? He thought to himself, recollecting the time before he was subjected to such humiliation. The demon was under too much distress to even question as to why the earl was in the kitchen in the first place, more focused on pitying himself than anything else.

Too deep in thought, he didn’t even notice the set of footsteps following him as he bent down to grab the supplies from the lower shelf. As he turned around he was taken aback at the earl bent down as well, only a few inches away from his face.

“Is there something you need, my lord?”

“Actually there is, answer me this Sebastian- how exactly did this happen? I thought you were “simply one hell of a butler”, above the rest of the servants not falling victim to such errors” he asked with a smug grin, satisfied with himself at catching his butler at such a rare moment.

Sebastian didn’t know how the evening could get any worse, not only was dinner going to be served late, he was being chastised by a human. 

“It appears I may have spilled some chocolate while preparing for tonight’s dessert, my lord.”

“Anyone with eyes can see that for themself Sebastian, were you trying to coat the walls with icing, or were you simply too preoccupied with something else? What, did another flea ridden cat of yours ignore you today?”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed fuschia in annoyance at the comment.

“If I didn’t know any better it’d appear that the young master is jealous”

“I don’t see why I’d have any reason to, seeing as that you belong to me.” the younger man scoffed.

The two men grew silent after that, the impact of the comment sinking in. The younger man’s cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, while the demon began to feel his pulse quicken at the thought of the man referring to him in such a manner. He always knew he belonged to the earl as they were under contract, but suddenly the way he said it seemed...different, much more intimate than how it’d been said in the past. He certainly enjoyed experiencing a more possessive side to his little lord, watching such a petite young man enjoying the control he had over such a beast. He made a mental note to explore this side in the future. 

For now, he decided to put his feelings aside and take advantage of the younger man’s embarrassment at his own words in an attempt to divert the attention away from his mistake.

The demon put his hand against the wall and got closer to the earl’s face, lowering his voice, attempting to appear as intimidating as possible in an attempt to come back from being caught making a mess of the kitchen. This was an easy feat for the demon to do, still being slightly agitated at the earl’s previous comments.

“Why of course young master, I am bound to you as you to I.” he grinned, allowing his fangs to be visible as he did. The room appeared slightly dimmer, dropping a few degrees in temperature. His face was close enough he could see beads of perspiration beginning to form on the younger man’s face. He felt satisfied, enjoying the moments he was able to drop the butler facade for a moment and allow his true nature to be seen.

Suddenly, the earl began to snicker while the demon stood there, horrified at the reaction.

“You do understand I can’t take you seriously when you look like that” he said, scooping some chocolate up from the butler’s face with his finger and putting it to his mouth, “Damn demon, how did you even manage to get it on the ceiling.” 

The demon could only stand there in disbelief at being brushed off so quickly. He began to question if he was ill. He was a predator to all mankind, humans to him are no more of a threat than a grasshopper is to a wolf and no one he’s ever encountered has ever brushed him off so easily before. Has he finally succumbed to madness from his hunger? 

All of a sudden he was yanked from his thoughts as he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close,  
“Better finish up and clean now butler, or I’ll have to have you for desert seeing as how much you resemble a tart.” 

The demon’s eyes narrowed in response to such a bold act, it seemed the earl took his previous move as a challenge. This atleast may prove to be interesting he thought to himself, curious as to where the man might take this.

A shiver ran down his spine as the earl leaned in closer, his breath close enough to be felt against the butler’s neck, suddenly he felt like the meal. 

A finger ran up his neck, tracing along his jawline, scooping up some more of the chocolate that was still on him. 

“Hurry up Sebastian, my patience is thinning and I’m h u n g r y.” and with that he walked out. 

Sebastian could only stand there dumbfounded, unable to process what just happened to him. 

That little brat. Did he come in with the sole intent to tease him? He let out the breath he’d been holding in as he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t used to being in such a position, yet he didn’t completely detest the younger man’s new attitude. He brought up his hand to wipe off the rest of the chocolate on his face, pausing only when he got to where the earl had scooped up chocolate, running his own finger along the area and brought it to his mouth in an attempt to taste any hint of the younger man’s finger that had been brought to his mouth. Such a devious man he’s grown into, what else would one expect when raised by a demon.

 

The earl on the other hand shuffled quickly back to his study and shut the door. His heart was pounding at his chest.

What’s gotten into me? He asked himself, his entire body burning up at the previous encounter. Of course Sebastian and him have grown closer the past year, yet he’s never been as bold as to act as coy as he just did. Why was he nervous? We are under contract so I should be able to act as I like wouldn’t I? 

But this still left the question, why was he still so nervous around him. It’s not like he hasn’t grown up around him, why is this so different all of a sudden? Could Sebastian tell how nervous he was? And why does his heart beat so much at the sight of him recently? His head filled with a slew of questions as he attempted to comprehend what exactly was this emotion that was growing in his chest. 

Sure he knew about men liking other men before but that wasn’t something nobles did. It would ruin his reputation if it got out he had feelings for his butler while he was engaged. He would never be taken seriously again. He knew he liked women, but surely he couldn’t like men as well? 

Yet at the same time, his suspicions were further confirmed as the thoughts suddenly fixated about being so close to Sebastian, how smooth his skin was as he dragged his finger along his jawline, or how hot his breath felt against him as he leaned in so close to him at the kitchen. 

He began to recall all the late nights they shared, he had convinced himself it was simply to aid in him falling asleep and simply to entertain him in conversation, but perhaps it was something deeper. The way his heart swelled with contentment as he lay pressed up against his butler listening to the sound of his breathing as it lulled him to sleep, or the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off him whenever they shared the same room. Or how his heart seemed to stop beating whenever their hands brushed up against each other didn’t feel like simply feelings one would have with simply friendly companionship. He couldn’t keep his thoughts off how soft his butler’s lips appeared and wondering how plush they might feel against his own. 

He couldn’t deny this any longer. 

Denial was a trait he despised in other people as he always believed one must come to terms with the situation in order to overcome it. So why should he continue to entertain himself with the false idea that this was simply platonic. It was time to be honest with himself in order to stop this irritating feeling he got whenever he was with him.

His head hurt from thinking of everything, he wiped his brow having broke into a cold sweat. 

He was finally able to admit to himself.

The truth was he was in love with his demon, Sebastian Michaelis. 

Now the hardest part- what exactly was he going to do about it? Not only would Elizabeth throw off the whole engagement, if she were to find out, his name would be disgraced. And surely his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated by a demon. 

Of course he’s aware Sebastian knows how to feign emotion, simply putting up an act that he cares when the time is appropriate. Certainly he was in love with the aesthetic, the illusion of the beautiful human being the demon portrayed himself to be in order to fill the role he was given. He couldn’t possibly know who Sebastian actually was, nor could he love such a beast...right?

The young man felt his stomach drop, of course a demon wouldn’t feel something for his meal. I’m nothing to him and not even near being his equal. All those nights he asked him to spend with him, laying with him as he fell asleep instead of standing by the door all those years, all those conversations they had, surely he was just doing as he was told. But could it be possible that some of those moments were authentic? 

He paced his study, knowing he’d have to come up with a solution quickly as Sebastian was most likely nearly done with cleaning up. He knew he couldn’t refuse the butler’s company without giving way something was up. Yet he couldn’t openly admit to the butler his feelings without knowing how he felt in return, understanding that would only open up another way the older man could torment him. 

His butler couldn’t lie to him yet he did have a way of twisting around his words to use for his own gain.

The earl was certain about two things.

Above everything else, he had fallen for his butler.

Second, in order to gain insight in Sebastian’s true feelings, he had to be just as clever in the way he spoke. He couldn’t hold this off any longer. 

Tonight was the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it (;w;)


	3. A Liability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True feelings are finally spoken aloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit darker and angstier than the others with a brief mention of blood and violence but please bear with me friends, this story won't be a tragedy! (>w<)

The rest of the night went by as a blur, Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen and managed to serve dinner only a half hour later than usual. The conversation between him and the earl was brief yet polite, after all that happened he began to grow concerned he had upset the earl somehow earlier. It was a silent and uncomfortable tension as the only audible sound in the dining hall was the scraping of the earl’s fork against his plate.

Sebastian certainly didn’t mind the lack of haughty remarks his master usually made, but couldn’t help but feel a sense of unease. As he was busy pondering about all the possible reasons his master could be upset, the butler didn’t notice the earl’s cup overflowing until he heard a sharp and pained yelp coming from the younger man standing up in response.  
The demon’s eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his master trying to clean his trousers from the hot tea.

“My Lord- please allow me to clean you up.” Sebastian desperately began to pat at the trousers with his handkerchief, attempting in vain to soak up some of the tea.

“Leave it, I don’t have much of an appetite anyways. I think I’ll retire for the evening.” he said with a wave of his hand. “Make yourself useful and run me a bath.” 

And with that, the earl was gone. Not only had he made a mistake, but the earl didn’t chastise him for it. He hardly seemed to be phased at all. What exactly had gotten into him? 

Sebastian finished cleaning up and made his way to the kitchen to begin boiling the water needed for the bath. He drew the bath, making sure it cooled to prevent the earl from getting dizzy from all the steam, knowing the earl enjoys spending a generous amount of time in the bath. When the preparations were complete, he knocked on the earl’s bedroom before stepping inside. 

“My lord, the bath is drawn.” 

Without a word, the earl got up and made his way to the bathroom, Sebastian following closely behind. The sense of unease grew within the demon, feeling as the silence was simply the calm before the storm. 

When the arrived, Sebastian shut the door and began to undress the earl, the younger man refusing to look at the butler and quietly made his way into the bath when he was done. 

The butler made his way around the tub after folding the earl’s discarded clothes and began washing the younger man’s hair. For a while, there was nothing but the sound of water splashing as Sebastian rinsed out his master’s hair, until the earl broke the silence with a question. 

“Sebastian, have you ever been in love?”

This took the demon by surprise, yet didn’t skip a beat as he replied.

“Demons are solitary creatures by nature, we don’t partake in courtship such as humans. Most others of my kind are quite disagreeable.” He responded with a polite smile. 

“That doesn’t answer my question Sebastian.” the earl said irritably in response to the way he avoided answering directly. 

“There are many forms of love your kind seem to acknowledge, I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.” Again, responding with a polite smile, somehow even more smug than the last. 

“Why won't you answer me directly? Is it because you’re embarrassed or simply ashamed you’re too disagreeable for anyone to want to associate themselves with you?” The earl snapped. 

“My deepest apologies, it appears I keep upsetting you today.” He responded, completely ignoring the earl’s bait to infuriate him enough to respond. 

The earl splashed some water back at the butler, leaving soapy bubbles in his hair and turned his back towards an angry and drenched demon. 

“Enough with the formalities. We both know the roles we play while in the public eye are no more than a mirage. I know what we are to each other and so do you.” 

“Is this what’s been the root of your erratic behavior my lord? The recollection of the harsh reality after our contract is done?”

“Tch, the idea of not having to listen to you is far more ideal than a harsh reality. This is an order Sebastian, are you capable of loving another being other than yourself?”

Sebastian let out a sigh as he obediently responded to what he’d been dreading, “Yes my lord, it is possible someone such as I can love another being.”

The earl felt his heart quicken its pace. He was determined to get this uncomfortable feeling off his chest. 

“Sebastian, do you care for me? More than a meal?”

The demon could see where this was heading, yet couldn’t quite believe the earl would ever be so bold.

“Seeing as I’ve been by your side all these years, one could say I’ve grown a tolerance to being in your company.”

“Sebastian, this is an order, drop the formalities, we are equals until this conversation is over. I will say this once and if you are to reject me then this is an order, pretend this evening never happened, do you understand?”

“Yes...I understand.” He replied, not referring to the younger man by his status.

“Sebastian...I care about you a lot.” Keeping his back turned, he continued, “This troublesome feeling is one I no longer have any desire to keep to myself, I've fallen for you.”

“Of course you have. Everything about me is meant to draw you in, my skin, my voice, my eyes- the entirety of this form is crafted to prey upon the vices of your kind.” He responded without skipping a beat.

Undeterred the earl continued. “I’ve seen you before you began to keep up this facade since that day. I refuse to fear someone as irritable as you.”

“Then you’re far more dense of a child than I originally took you for.”

There was a pause before the earl stood up in the tub and let himself fall backwards towards the hard tile.

The demon swiftly caught him right before his head hit the floor. “Are you so thick you can’t recall how to stand either?”

“Why did you catch me? Our contract states you don’t need to protect me from non fatal injuries, what point did it serve you in catching me?”

“It’d be far more of a nuisance to nurse your fragile body back to health than preventing injury altogether.”

“Sebastian. Let me prove to you I’m not so easily swayed by such a mediocre form. Drop the facade. Show me who you are once more.” 

“Is that an order?”

The earl nodded in reply.

The room suddenly got darker and dropped a couple degrees. All the lights went out in turn leaving an unnatural glow emanating throughout the room. For a brief moment the earl felt a flash of fear before feeling sharp nails grab onto his face.

“You’re far more pathetic than I took you for, like some sort of helpless lamb attempting to cling to any warmth it might find, even if that means finding solace against a wolf.” he chuckled, letting his canines be visible once more. His dark tendrils began to engulf the earl, making its way into his mouth. “Do you truly think such a sinful creature as myself hasn’t noticed the delectably appetizing soft scent you emit. I’ve filled graveyards following your orders in order to keep you. Do you not realize what I’m going to do to you once this little game is over?” 

The earl gasped as he was raised to eye level, nearly completely engulfed in the darkness seeping from the demon. The demon got closer and began to speak in a voice hardly louder than a whisper into the younger man’s ear, “Come now little one, you are still aware of how much of your blood will be spilled as I hold you down and tear you open to get that wretched little soul of yours stuffed into my mouth. No matter how much you try to stay in the sun, nightfall will always find you.” 

The demon felt the earl struggling against his tendrils to break free, amused he loosened his grip on the younger man, expecting him to make an attempt to escape. The earl, determined to keep his resolve and not allow himself to get intimidated, instead reached out towards the demon, grabbing his face and pulled it towards his own, gingerly placing his lips against the monster’s. The demon’s eyes widened in shock, not completely understanding such uncharacteristic behavior from his master. Yet he didn’t move away either, reciprocating the action, curiously watching the younger man’s cheeks flush bright red as he continued to kiss him, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. 

Finally the earl broke away, and with an unreadable expression asked the demon a question, 

“Are you afraid? Knowing how temporary everything is?” 

The demon could only stand there blinking in shock. What game was he even playing at anymore?  
He retracted his tendrils, allowing the earl to stand on his own feet. 

“You truly are hopeless.” He responded before turning his back on the earl. Only to be turned back around by the younger man. 

“Stop avoiding my questions. You will consume me but that doesn’t mean you have to spend every second until then miserable.”

Truly getting irritated at the younger man’s actions he picked him up and moved at an inhuman speed as he brought him towards the bedroom, pressing him up against the headboard. He grabbed his face and pressed his lips against the earl’s kissing him much rougher than the one they had previously shared. He made his way down his jawline, beginning to suck and kiss his neck leaving red bruises as he moved lower. The demon’s hands gripped onto the younger man’s hips with ease as his mouth started to make his way further down the younger man’s chest. The earl let out the breath he’d been holding as he felt himself begin to grow hard. 

“Sebastian, this is an order, stop.”

The demon looked up with a confused expression, bringing his face up towards the earl’s.  
“This is what you want or did I misunderstand?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“I don’t desire your body, but you, you insufferable bastard. All those nights we stayed up talking, all those times you were by my side even after I fell asleep, did you simply do that out of obligation?”

The demon let out a frustrated sigh as he moved back in order to let the younger man beneath him sit up. 

“Sebastian this is an order, do you love me?”

The demon stared at the younger man with a cold expression before tenderly kissing him, 

“Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so please go easy on me, I'd love to hear any comments you might have on it! Thank you so much for reading this, I plan to update really soon (and have the next chapter be a lot longer than this one!)


End file.
